


Sheep

by GhastlyGhost



Series: King of Embers [4]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Overlord levels of siliness, the scamps chasing sheep remind me of the minions in that game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 12:57:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyGhost/pseuds/GhastlyGhost
Summary: A short reply to a prompt: http://kingofembers.tumblr.com/post/119295661794/sheepMehrunes Dagon's troops end up bringing sheep into the Deadlands.





	

“Scamps, what is this?”

Dagon had watched in silence and no small amount of confusion as some of his troops chased something small and fluffy in through the gate. A Clannfear wanted to catch it, while one of the scamps preferred to hide from the cloud-like monstrosity.

He’d seen these before, Dagon could even recall touching one long ago, but he didn’t expect to see these things here. It was far too warm for the fluff ball to survive in this place, he was sure.

As soon as he’d finished his question, more of his troops followed with more of the fluffy things in front of them. A few Dremora yelled all manners of obscenities at the things. That probably was due, in no small part, to the holes in their robes. 

Even when trying to stay calm, Dagon couldn’t help but snicker a little, and when the shouting got louder, he just bust out into laughter.

If only Sanguine were here. He’d love this. Although, he might’ve also ended up helping the troops kill these animals before they tried to eat his toga or something. 

Either way, the sheep were of little concern to the prince, so he left them alone, while the few scamps that weren’t cautious of them tried to ride them.


End file.
